tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Season 7)
The seventh season of the tengaged reality talent show The Voice premiered on January 6, 2020. Aili James, Drake, Brandon and Michael are the coaches. Ryan is the neutral judge. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in the live shows. When four contestants remain they compete against each other in the finale with the coaches deciding the winner. Teams ;Main Competition : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live Shows : Eliminated in the Playoff Rounds : Stolen in the Knockout Rounds : Eliminated in the Knockout Rounds : Eliminated but selected to participate in the Comeback Stage : Stolen in the Battle Rounds : Eliminated in the Battle Rounds ;The Comeback Stage : Joined another team : Eliminated in the Finals : Eliminated in the Semifinals : Eliminated in the Second Battle rounds : Eliminated in the First Battle rounds Blind auditions The Blind Auditions started on October 14. Coaches are allowed 8 artists to join their team. :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : Artist defaulted to this coach's team : Artist elected to join this coach's team : Artist was eliminated, but got a second chance in the comeback stage. : Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (January 6)' 'Episode 2 (January 7)' 'Episode 3 (January 7)' 'Episode 4 (January 8)' 'Episode 5 (January 9)' 'Episode 6 (January 9)' Comeback Stage First Round : Artist was selected by the mentor to advance to the 2nd round of the competition. : Artist lost their battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. The Battles The Battle Rounds started on January 26. The coaches can each steal two losing artists from another team. : Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Ryan to be apart of the Comeback Stage : Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated Comeback Stage Second Round : Artist was selected by the mentor to advance to the 3rd round of the competition. : Artist lost their battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. The Knockouts The Knockouts Round started on January 13. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and also save one of their artists. : Artist won the Knockouts and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was saved by their coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Ryan to be apart of the Comeback Stage : Artist lost the Knockouts and was eliminated Comeback Stage Third Round : Artist was selected by the mentor to advance to the final round of the competition. : Artist lost their battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. The Live Playoffs The Playoffs aired on January 15th, 2020. The format worked as each of the six artists would perform, and then 1 will advance via the public vote. The coach will then save 2 artists. Meaning 3 artists per team will be eliminated. The first night will contain Aili James' and Brandon's artists while the second night will contain Drake's and Michael's artists as well as the wildcard duel. : Artist won the public vote poll and advances to the Live Show : Artist was chosen by their coach to advance to the Live Show : Artist was not chosen by their coach and was eliminated * Guest Performances Show 1: Top 13 (Jan 17) The Top 13 performed on Friday, January 17, 2020, with the results the following episode. The 2 artists with the lowest scores overall face off in the Sing-Off. Show 2: Top 12 (Jan 19) The Top 12 performed on Sunday, January 19, 2020, with the results the following episode. The artist with the lowest total is Eliminated while the next 2 artists with the lowest scores overall face off in the Sing-Off. Show 3: Top 10 (Jan 21) The Top 10 performed on Tuesday, January 21, 2020, with the results the following episode. The artist with the lowest total is Eliminated while the next 2 artists with the lowest scores overall face off in the Sing-Off. Show 4: Semifinals (Jan 23) The Top 8 performed on Thursday, January 23, 2020, with the results the following episode. The 2 artists with the lowest total is Eliminated while the next 3 artists with the lowest scores overall face off in the Sing-Off. Show 5: The Finale (Jan 26)